Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device-accommodating box, and more particularly, to a device-accommodating box which enables a user to secure the box at a predetermined angle while the box is open, thus particularly being suitable for a protecting/accommodating case for a conversation machine for physically handicapped people, or the like.
Related Background Art
A typical protecting/accommodating box shown in FIGS. 5(A) and 5(B) is conventionally used for a conversation machine for physically handicapped people. FIGS. 5(A) and 5(B) show a device-accommodating box generally denoted by 10 closed and opened, respectively. The device-accommodating box 10 includes a device-accommodating portion 11, a lid 12 which freely opens and closes relative to the accommodating portion 11 by means of a hinged portion 13. The above-mentioned three members are integrally formed of, for example, a flexible resin material. In this example, the device-accommodating portion 11 and the lid 12 are formed in a box-like rectangular shape, thereby accommodating a device so as to protect it inside.
In a conventional device-accommodating box of this type, for example, a box for accommodating a conversation machine for physically handicapped people, it is desirable that the device be kept such as to be easily operated, inconveniencing the physically handicapped people as little as possible. In order to achieve this object, as shown in FIG. 5(B), the device-accommodating portion 11 is partially supported by the opened lid 12, thereby securing the surface upon which the device (not shown) is operated at a tilted angle so 10 that the device is easily operated while being kept in the accommodating portion 11.
However, in the above conventional construction of the device-accommodating box, since the device-accommodating portion 11 is extremely unstably supported by the lid 12, the accommodating portion 11 might collapse during operation and the lid might fail to function as a support. In such a case, the accommodating portion 11 must be supported by hand, instead. This could be an unbearable burden on heavily handicapped people who might even need assistance from helpers. Also, the accommodating portion can be secured at only one angle, and thus, a user cannot choose a suitably tilted angle according to the situation for the use. Further, the use of a separate part for securing the accommodating portion in the tilted state not only increases the cost but also impairs good performance of carrying the device accommodated within.